


A Different Kind of Love

by AshKnight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshKnight/pseuds/AshKnight
Summary: Chanyeol brings Jongdae to a strip club.  At first, Jongdae is horrified, but when he meets a young stripper named Tao, he changes his tune.  Unfortunately, this leads to a problem that Jongdae can't solve by himself, so Chanyeol lends a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little silliness I kind of came up with on the fly. Nothing special, but hopefully entertaining!

When Chanyeol asks Jongdae to join him on a field trip to a strip club, Jongdae is more than hesitant.  Not only is it ‘not his style,’ but it’s actually a terrifying concept for him.  Not to mention, he’s never been before.

 

“I don’t think so, Chanyeol.”

 

“Why not, hyung?  It’ll be fun.  I promise!”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes.  This is Chanyeol.  Always persistent.  Always pushing.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

When Jongdae moves to turn around, Chanyeol tugs on the back of his shirt and whines, “Please?  I don’t want to go alone, and Yixing is too much of a prude to go with me.  Don’t tell me you’re a prude too!”

 

“I’m not a prude!” Jongdae snaps.  “I just don’t feel like it!”

 

“I bet you’ve never even been to one.”

 

“That’s… That’s not…”

 

Chanyeol laughs, hearing the hesitation in Jongdae’s voice.  Without words, Jongdae has just confirmed his suspicions.  This is pretty much the usual, though.  Jongdae can’t lie.  It just doesn’t work for him.  There’s always some sign, some major quirk that gives him away.  Sometimes, he blushes.  Other times, he averts his eyes.  It depends on the lie.  Either way, they never last long.  He always gets caught.

 

“It’s alright, hyung.  I understand.  You’re scared.  We don’t have to go.  I guess we can just head back to the dorm.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Can I drive?” Chanyeol asks, approaching the car.

 

Jongdae raises an eyebrow – it’s not often that anyone else wants to drive – but tosses him the keys.  Chanyeol clumsily climbs into the driver seat and starts the car as Jongdae joins him.  Chanyeol puts the music on and turns it up loud, laughing as he sings along to J.J Project’s “Bounce,” but Jongdae’s not amused.  He doesn’t participate.  He just stares out the window, watching the passing cars and thinking about how embarrassed he is to have declined Chanyeol’s invitation.  What was wrong with him, that he’d never been interested in anything related to sex?  Why wasn’t he like his friends, always fawning over someone or something?  Why couldn’t he just be  _normal?_

 

“Wait,” Jongdae says suddenly, as Chanyeol goes the wrong way at the fork in the road.  “Where are you going?”

 

“You’ll see,” Chanyeol shoots back, wearing a broad, shit-eating grin.

 

“What?!”

 

“Just relax, alright?  It’s gonna be fine.”

 

But it’s not fine.  Two minutes later, they pull into the nearly full parking lot of the strip club.  Chanyeol’s still grinning, but Jongdae is sweating in the passenger seat.

 

 _Oh, shit.  Oh, shit,_ he’s thinking.   _How do I get out of this?_

But Chanyeol is already out of the car, opening his door and dragging him out by his forearm.

 

“Let’s go, hyung,” he says, before Jongdae has a chance to protest.

 

Everything is a blur as the bouncer at the door checks their IDs and ushers them inside the club.  They’re just barely old enough to get in, so the bouncer looks extra hard at their forms of identification before letting them past.

 

“Wait… What the fuck?” Jongdae gasps, noticing the gender of the individuals on the stage.

 

They’re men.  Hardly what Jongdae had been expecting.  Surely, Chanyeol wasn’t… He wasn’t gay, was he?

 

“Relax, hyung,” Chanyeol says with an encouraging smile.  “I figured we could try something new.  You know, since you’re not… really…”

 

“Not really  _what,_ Chanyeol?”

 

“You know…”

 

“No, I really don’t.”

 

“You’re not really… into girls.  All that much.  You know?  I mean… It’s fine.  I just… I figured we’d try something different and see if that did it for you.”

 

“This is gross.”

 

“Just sit down.  We’ll stay for twenty minutes, and if you hate it, we’ll leave.”

 

“You’re not grossed out by this?”

 

“By what?”

 

“By… you know… half-naked men?”

 

“I see you guys half-naked all the time.”

 

“Not pole dancing, you don’t!”

 

Chanyeol laughs brightly and sits down in front of the stage, tugging his friend down with him until he’s sitting too.  Jongdae’s heart is racing, and there’s sweat forming on his brow.

 

“It’s okay if you’re gay, hyung.  It’s no big deal.  I mean, I think all of us get a little hard when we see a nice, long cock.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw drops.

 

“Seriously, Chanyeol?”

 

“Well, yeah.  I mean… You’ve never gotten a boner showering with the other guys?”

 

“No!” Jongdae gasps.  “Of course not!”

 

Chanyeol shrugs and replies, “I have.  So what?”

 

Blinking a few times, Jongdae looks back toward the stage.

 

“Just watch for a few minutes,” Chanyeol says.  “Just a few.  Then, we’ll leave if you want to.”

 

With a sigh, Jongdae shakes his head but keeps his eyes forward.  Anything to make his friend shut up.  At first, he watches passively, eyes glazing over a little.  This continues for fifteen minutes or so, until he’s finally starting to calm down.  Yes, it’s still awkward.  No, he’s not comfortable.  But hey… It’s not so bad.  And it’s not like he really has to pay attention.  He can just sit and relax and  _pretend_ to be watching.

 

But it’s not long before a particularly beautiful young man appears from behind the curtain and makes his way towards the front of the stage.  Jongdae almost doesn’t notice, until the young man squats directly in front of him and stares him straight in the eyes.  Jongdae’s heart stops, and, seeing the look of shock on his face, Chanyeol bursts out laughing.  Next, Chanyeol holds out pieces of currency.  The young man takes them gratefully with a sly grin and slides them into his tightly fitting leather pants.

 

The first thing Jongdae notices when he does this is just how huge the bulge in between his legs is.  It’s almost… unnatural.  Certainly not as big as his own.  He doesn’t even hear Chanyeol laughing when the young man blows him a flirtatious kiss.

 

“Oh,  _man,”_  Chanyeol says in Jongdae’s ear.  “He’s fucking  _hot._ ”

 

Jongdae doesn’t know what to say.  He’s never really considered anyone  _hot_ before.  Sure, there are plenty of people he thinks are pretty or beautiful, but not like this.  The blonde on the stage makes the rounds, giving each of the men in the front row a good view, earning a lot more money than Chanyeol had handed him.  Jongdae is still staring, and Chanyeol is watching him intently, savoring his triumph as the young man sensually removes his leather pants.

 

Then, the stripper is suddenly in front of Jongdae again, and he looks right into Jongdae’s eyes again as he turns around and backs up against him and grinds on his crotch.  Finally, Jongdae knows what it feels like to get hard from looking at a gorgeous man.  The men next to him all groan in protest, jealous of the attention, and Jongdae freezes completely, his muscles locked in place by fear.

 

“It’s okay, baby,” the stripper laughs.  “I don’t bite.  Hard.”

 

Chanyeol leans in and whispers something in the young man’s ear and hands him a much thicker wad of money, earning a broad smile from the stripper, who nods his head.

 

Jongdae practically drools his way through the rest of the show.  When the young man leaves the stage, his mouth finally closes, but he continues to stare straight ahead.

 

“You alright?” Chanyeol chuckles.

 

Jongdae nods but can’t speak, so he just stands up and looks toward the door.  When Chanyeol stands up too, he takes a step closer to the exit, but Chanyeol grabs his arm quickly to stop him.

 

“One more thing.”

 

Then, Chanyeol pulls him toward the back of the establishment.  At first, Jongdae sees the signs for the restroom and thinks that’s where they’re heading, but they pass the two doors quickly.  When Chanyeol pulls him past a thick curtain, Jongdae finds himself standing directly in front of the stripper he’d been so entranced by.

 

“Hi, there, pretty boy,” the young man coos, reaching out and stroking Jongdae’s cheek.

 

“See you later, Jongdae-hyung!  Have fun!” Chanyeol says brightly, then turns and leaves Jongdae alone with the beautiful stripper.

 

“W-What… I… I don’t…”

 

“Your friend was kind enough to pay for my services for the evening,” the stripper explains.  “I’m yours to do with as you please.  I’m Tao.”

 

“I think there’s been some kind of mistake.  I don’t… I…”

 

“I saw you staring at me.”

 

“Everyone was staring at you.”

 

“Yeah, but you were the only one drooling,” Tao teases.  “Come with me,” he adds, when Jongdae doesn’t say anything, and tugs him through a doorway and locks the door behind them.

 

The room is dimly lit by candles, but Tao can still see the sharp lines of all Tao’s muscles, and he can  _definitely_ see the bulge in the young man’s thong.  Jongdae immediately feels the strain of his cock against the tightness of his jeans as soon as Tao sprawls out on the bed and beckons him forward.

 

“I can’t… I don’t know how to-“

 

“That’s okay, baby.  I’ve worked with a lot of virgins.  It’ll feel good; I promise.”

 

“I don’t think-“

 

“Am I not appealing to you?”

 

“N-No!” Jongdae cries.  “It’s not that!  It’s just that I’m… I’ve never… I don’t know how.”

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

With that, Tao stands and approaches Jongdae, who is quaking with fear.  He grabs the hem of Jongdae’s shirt and tugs it swiftly up and over his head, setting it carefully on the nightstand.  Then, he runs his hands down Jongdae’s toned, muscular front, making him shiver.  When Jongdae freezes and doesn’t relax, Tao starts to look concerned and trails his hand down until he’s palming the bulge in Jongdae’s pants.

 

It grows instantly, and Jongdae’s cock strains harder against the stiff fabric.

 

“Ung,” Jongdae grunts softly, as Tao starts to rub him through his jeans.

 

“That feel good, baby?”

 

Jongdae can’t breathe, so he just nods desperately.  Tao pulls him forward, lies back on the bed again, then tugs Jongdae forward until he falls forward and has to brace himself to keep his body from collapsing on top of the stripper’s.

 

“Do you want a lap dance?  Will that make you less tense?”

 

Jongdae shakes his head.  Nothing will make him less tense, but he doesn’t know how to articulate this, so he simply stares as Tao reaches up and starts to unbuckle his belt.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?”

 

Jongdae’s lips part.

 

“Do you want to fuck me?”

 

Breathing harder, Jongdae’s mouth starts to water.

 

“Do you want me to make you come, baby?”

 

Still, Jongdae can’t say anything.  The words won’t come out.   _No.  Yes.  Please.  Oh, God._

“Let me make you feel good,” Tao says, and his words are so seductive that Jongdae shivers and feels his arms nearly give out.

 

When Tao reaches into the opening of Jongdae’s boxers and gropes his length, Jongdae gasps and nods his head.  Tao smiles at this and wraps his hand around the shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze.  It twitches and hardens even more in his hand.  Tao expects this.  He’s a professional.  He knows how to please a man, and Jongdae is no different.  As he starts to stroke Jongdae’s length, Jongdae groans and lets out a strangled little gasp with every movement, which encourages Tao to continue until he thumbs the head of Jongdae’s cock and feels the precum there.  This is what tells Tao that Jongdae wants more, so he sits up and gently eases Jongdae back until he’s in a comfortable position to have his pants removed.

 

Tao tugs them down slowly, pulling his boxers down at the same time.  As Jongdae’s cock springs free, Tao smiles.  It’s not always a young, handsome man that he is hired to sleep with.  Often, relatively creepy old men acquire his services, and they’re not exactly… attractive.  But he’s practiced getting it up without really being turned on by what’s in front of him, so he can get hard on command.  But Jongdae… He’s beautiful, and Tao has no trouble getting hard himself as he watches the man’s cock stand straight up for him.

 

“Oh, wow,” Tao says sweetly.  “You certainly are beautiful, aren’t you?”

 

Of course, Jongdae blushes and looks away, but Tao turns his head and kisses him on the mouth, dragging his tongue along Jongdae’s lower lip, earning a low moan.

 

Then, Tao slides his own underwear down and sets his own erection free.  Jongdae can’t stop staring.  He’s never seen a cock this big before.  Even Chanyeol, someone relatively well endowed, couldn’t compare.

 

“Like what you see, baby?” Tao asks him with a smile.  “It’s all for you.”

 

Jongdae nods, then looks down between his own legs where his cock is hard and ready, with precum still glistening on the head.

 

“Do you want me to suck you off?” Tao asks.  When Jongdae doesn’t answer, he adds, “Or do you want to fuck me?  Anything you want.”

 

Jongdae’s cock aches and throbs at the words.  Nothing could be sexier, he’s thinking.  But what does he want?  He doesn’t even know.  He’s never done anything sexual before, so how should he know?  He supposes oral is a good starting place, so when Tao dips his head and licks up from the base of his cock to the slit in the head of his cock, he groans and nods his head.

 

“Alright, baby.”

 

With that, Tao slowly sucks in Jongdae’s length, taking it in one inch at a time, his mouth wet and hot around his cock.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Jongdae groans.

 

Tao hums happily, creating the sensation of vibration that makes Jongdae’s balls ache for release. Tao bobs his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head of Tao’s dick every time.  Then, as Jongdae continues to grunt, he takes all of him in, deep-throating him like a professional.  He hums again, and Jongdae starts to shake.  He’s not familiar with the sensation.  It’s new, and it sets him on fire, but he’s not ready for what happens next.  Doesn’t see it until it’s too late.  He cums hard, splashing his load into the back of Tao’s throat.

 

“I’m sorry!” he cries, starting to jerk his hips back, but Tao holds him still and removes his mouth slowly.

 

“It’s okay, baby boy,” Tao coos.  “You taste good.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes go wide, and he tries to catch his breath.

 

Finally, he breathes, “I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

 

Tao tells him, “It can get better,” and grabs the bottle of lubricant off the bedside table.

 

Jongdae’s softened member begins to harden again as Tao rubs his hands over it, slicking it heavily with lube.  Then, to Jongdae’s surprise, he hands the bottle over to his client and rolls over onto his back.

 

“You want to fuck me, right?” Tao asks, as sweetly as possible, tossing a seductive glance over his shoulder.  “I hope you do.”  Jongdae says nothing, but Tao can sense he’s still shaking, so he says, “It’s okay, honey.  All you have to do is push it in, but you can do whatever makes you feel good.”

 

 _Whatever makes you feel good,_ Jongdae repeats in his head.   _But what makes me feel good?_

Jongdae slowly leans forward as Tao lifts his ass.  Imagining that it would hurt without the lube, Jongdae takes the jelly and slowly slicks Tao’s entrance with it.

 

“You can spread me with your fingers first, if that helps.”

 

Jongdae blushes and does as he’s told, and Tao shudders as soon as the second finger is pushed in.

 

“Mmm.  I like that,” Tao says with a smile.

 

Jongdae nods in agreement, then leans forward until his front is pressed against Tao’s back, and his cock is positioned between Tao’s thighs.  He lets out a little gasp as he feels Tao squeeze his thighs together and instinctively swings his hips forward to rub himself between Tao’s cheeks.

 

“That feel good, baby?” Tao asks.

 

Jongdae lets out a grunt that tells Tao that it does.  Then, cock finally fully hard again, Jongdae feels himself grow impatient for release, so with a shaking hand, he guides himself to Tao’s entrance and pushes himself inside.  Half way in, he lets out a strangled cry.

 

“Ah!” he shouts, as Tao’s hole puckers and clenches around him.

 

“Oh, please, baby,” Tao coos.  “Give it to me.”

 

Jongdae can’t think straight.  All he knows is that he needs to go deeper, so he buries himself further, until he’s as far in as he can go.  Tao whimpers as the head of Jongdae’s cock presses against his prostate.

 

“That’s it, honey,” the stripper gasps.  “In and out.”

 

Jongdae obeys, encouraged by the noises coming from Tao’s mouth, and starts to rock himself forward and back, until he finally has a steadier rhythm going.  He cus after a few more thrusts, emptying himself in Tao’s ass.  He watches as he pulls out slowly with a low groan and his own orgasm squeezes out of Tao’s ass and drips onto his thighs.

 

“Oh, wow, sweetheart.  That was pretty impressive for your first time,” Tao tells Jongdae.

 

Jongdae blushes, unsure of what he actually means.  He’s paid to be nice.  He’s probably lying.  It was probably horrible.  At least, horrible for Tao.  Jongdae had never felt a high like that in his life.

 

Then, Jondae rolls off of his partner and nearly collapses beside him on the bed.

 

“Wow is right,” he finally says.  “T-Th… Thank you…”

 

He doesn’t know what else to say.

 

Seeing how tense the young man still is, Tao smiles softly and suggests, “Why don’t you relax for a while, sweetie?  Your friend paid for the whole night.”

 

Blushing, Jongdae shakes his head, blurting, “I should go.”

 

Immediately, he grabs his cell phone and sends Chanyeol a desperate text that says, “Come get me.”

 

“I gotta go,” Jondae tells Tao, scrambling off the bed and dressing himself quickly before nearly running out of the room.

 

When he meets Chanyeol at the door, he’s still sweating.

 

“What’s the matter?!” Chanyeol asks.  “What happened?”

 

“N-Nothing,” Jongdae lies.  “Take me home.”

 

Once they’re back in the car, Chanyeol asks, “Are you okay?”

 

Jongdae says, “Sure,” and turns to look out the window as his friend pulls out of the parking space.

 

As soon as they reach the apartment, Jongdae shuts himself in his room and sits down on his bed.  Closing his eyes, he pictures Tao’s naked body and hears his moans in his head.  Heart racing, he feels himself get hard, once again straining against his pants.

 

At first, he hesitates, then lightly rubs his hand over the crotch of his pants.  Maybe just a little bit, he reasons.  Maybe just a little…

 

But it’s not enough, and when he realizes this, he quickly unzips his pants, feeling guilty and somewhat dirty but unable to stop himself from indulging.  Soon, his hand is moving up and down his shaft, stroking from the base to the head.  He’s trying to feel Tao’s warm, wet mouth on his length, but he’s dry and can’t feel it.  Squeezing harder, he pictures the way his cock fit tightly into Tao’s ass and the way it clenched around him as he thrusted.

 

It doesn’t take him long to cum.  A few more strokes, and he’s there.

 

“Fuck,” he groans quietly, his hips jerking as his seed squirts out and splashes onto his bare thighs.

 

As soon as he cums, he falls backwards onto the bed, his head crashing on the pillow, and falls asleep almost instantly, something that hasn’t happened to him in ages.

 

He’s fine in the morning.  In fact, he almost forgets.  But the warm water of the shower brings the night back, and the wet sensation on his cock reminds him of Tao’s mouth, sucking him off, so he’s hard right away.  He doesn’t want to.  He wants to resist.  He wants to control it.  But he can’t stop.  His hand is moving up and down his length.  He braces himself with his free hand, feeling his legs go weak, and cums on the wall of the shower.  His eyes are squeezed tightly shut as he pictures Tao’s soft, handsome features, so he doesn’t see his cum drip down the wall as the water washes it away.

 

He’s grateful for the release, but disappointed in himself for giving in.   _What’s wrong with me?_ he wonders, suddenly all too aware of his own desires.  Desires he’s never felt before.

 

Over breakfast, Chanyeol keeps staring at him, searching for signs of what happened the previous night.  But Jongdae ignores him, staring down at his plate and eating nothing.

 

In the middle of dance practice that day, watching the rest of the group members dancing topless, he finds himself picturing Tao’s chiseled body.  He imagines the way Tao ground his ass against him as he was thrusting inside.  He thinks of the moans that passed the young man’s lips, and the way those lips surrounded his cock.  He’s hard again, but he knows he can’t leave, no matter how hard his cock is straining against the crotch of his tight pants, and he’s acutely aware of how tight they are.

 

As soon as the end the number, though, he mutters, “Bathroom,” and nearly runs out of the room.

 

In the stall, Jongdae unzips his jeans and reaches into his briefs, bracing himself against the wall.  He strokes harder than before, desperate for a quick release.  His teammates will be looking for him if he takes too long.  And what if someone else comes into the bathroom?

 

His worst fear is realized as he hears the door open, but he still can’t stop.  He’s too close, and his balls are about to explode from the pain of holding it in for so long.  To his horror, he grunts as he spills himself inside his briefs and soaks the front of them with hot, wet cum.

 

“Jesus, Jongdae  Having a hard enough time in there?”

 

The painful irony of this statement turns Jongdae’s cheeks bright red.  He’s breathing hard, thighs shaking from the intense release.  He says nothing and spends the next few hours suffering from the wet fabric of his briefs.

 

Later that night, as he lies face-down in bed, the images float back into his mind again, to his agony and frustration.  His hips rock forward slightly, involuntarily, seeking friction and stimulation on their own.  His cock twitches and gets hard instantly, and Jongdae can’t resist as he rocks his hips forward again, rubbing himself against the mattress.  It’s not enough, and he knows it’ll rub him raw if he cums like this, so he tugs his boxers down to his thighs and starts to stroke himself.  The newly familiar release of his climax washes over him quickly as he buries his face in the pillow to muffle his cries, and his cum soaks the sheets.

 

“Fuck,” he says, breathless, then falls asleep, exhausted, with his hand still wrapped around his cock.

 

A few days later, he realizes he has a problem.  It started with three times a day.  Now, it’s up to six.  At least.  Every couple hours, he’s escaping to the bathroom or hiding in his bedroom, getting himself off by picturing the beautiful young man who had introduced him to the overwhelming satisfaction of an orgasm.  He hasn’t gotten caught yet, which is a miracle, so that’s not the problem.  The skin on his cock is becoming raw from the excessive stimulation, but the real problem is… he can’t stop.

 

Then, it’s all day, every day, and twice at night before bed, right in a row.  It’s harder to cum now, since he performs the act so often, and it’s starting to hurt.  Still, he can’t stop.  Even as it stings, he rubs himself harder, until he finally spills himself in his hand.  He whimpers before falling asleep, feeling the burn when he’s finally done, but falls asleep quickly, exhausted from the extended effort and the cramp that’s formed in his arm.

 

Soon, he has to switch it up and use the other hand, because his right one aches too much after making himself cum twice in a row, mostly because it takes forever to get past the pain and block it out enough to get a release.

 

Finally, one morning, after a long session at the gym that leaves him drained, Jongdae is too delirious to remember to shower by himself, and he joins Chanyeol in the open shower area.  At first, everything’s fine, and they’re quiet, but then, Chanyeol breaks the silence.

 

“Rough workout, huh?” he says, yawning.  Then, as his gaze casually falls to the tiled floor, he notices the bright, agitated redness of Jongdae’s cock and gasps, dumbly asking, “What the hell happened?”

 

At first, Jongdae is shocked and horrified, but he thinks quickly.

 

“What?  I… Oh.  I… Um… It’s nothing.  My jeans are too thight…”

 

Chanyeol looks at him skeptically, confused, then quickly realizes what’s going on.

 

“Dude.  You need to chill with that shit or you’re gonna end up in the hospital with some ugly old nurse putting ointment on your cock.”

 

“Shut up, Chanyeol!”

 

“I’m just saying.”

 

“Well, don’t!”

 

Chanyeol pauses, then asks, “Are you okay?  Like, seriously.  What happened that night at the club?  You seemed really… distressed.”

 

“Nothing!  Nothing.”

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“What?  No!”

 

“Then what happened?”

 

“Nothing!” Jongdae shouts, moving out of the stream of water and quickly grabbing his towel, wrapping it around his body.

 

“Relax, man.  I’m just trying to look out for you.”

 

When Jongdae hears the sincere concern in Chanyeol’s voice, he suddenly feels ashamed for snapping at him.

 

“Sorry,” he mutters.  “I just…”

 

“Tell me, bud.  It’s alright.”

 

“I… He… We… Look, we did stuff, okay?  And I can’t stop thinking about it.  I jerk myself constantly, to the point where it hurts now, but I can’t stop.  I can’t stop.”

 

Jongdae’s voice cracks at the end, and Chanyeol steps forward, putting his hand on his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Try to take a break, okay?  You’re gonna hurt yourself.  Seriously.  Try.  Okay?  Then, once you’re a little less… um… raw… we’ll go back.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widen.

 

“You’ll take me back?”

 

“Yeah.  Of course.  I’d do anything to make you happy, hyung.”

 

Jongdae blushes, grateful for his friend’s love.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The first few nights, he fails to resist.  One night, he even tries three times, finishing the first two, but feeling the pain too intensely the third time to orgasm.  He keeps trying through, until he starts to whine in pain and frustration.

 

Chanyeol, whose bedroom is in the room next to his, hears this and knocks on the door, concerned that something’s wrong.  Of course, Jongdae doesn’t hear him over the sound of his own whimpering.  After trying a few more times, Chanyeol opens the door to find Jongdae jerking hard, with tears in his eyes.

 

“Oh, buddy,” Chanyeol says sadly, suddenly realizing just how bad things have gotten for his friend.

 

Jongdae gasps, letting go of his length and sitting up abruptly.

 

“Shh,” Chanyeol hushes him, stepping close to the bed and putting his hand on Jongdae’s shoulder.  “It’s okay.  Lay back, bud.”

 

Jongdae wants to protest, but he can’t.  He’s exhausted.

 

“I can’t,” he cries, choking back a sob.  “I can’t stop.  I need it.  I need it!”

 

“Oh, sweetie.  It’s gonna be okay.  I promise.  It’ll be okay.”  Then, after a pause, Chanyeol tells him, “I’ll be right back.  Stay put.”

 

He returns with a bottle of lube, and Jongdae’s eyes go wide when he sees it.  Chanyeol quickly puts some on his hands and reaches out, hovering his hands over Jongdae’s red, aching erection.

 

“If you really can’t stop, let me help at least.”

 

A lump rises in his throat, but Jongdae says nothing and simply nods his head.  Slowly, Chanyeol slides his hands over Jongdae’s length, his touch soft and light.  The warm slickness of the lube instantly reminds Jongdae of the way Tao had done the same thing, and the pressure building in his balls grows as he squeezes his eyes shut, whimpering.

 

“Shh,” Chanyeol says softly, leaning in to kiss Jongdae’s forehead.  “I got you.”

 

Chanyeol is so gentle that it  _almost_ doesn’t hurt.  His hands slide effortlessly up and down with the help of the lubricant.  It doesn’t take long for Jongdae to reach the apex of his arousal, but he hovers there for a long time as Chanyeol continues to use tender strokes to try to give him the release he’s aching for.  Jongdae is so grateful for Chanyeol’s patience that he almost cries again, but he holds it in.

 

Then, Chanyeol leans in again and whispers in Jongdae’s ear, “Is this good for you, hyung?  Are you almost there?”

 

He’s even more embarrassed now at his inability to cum, especially when Chanyeol is putting so much effort into helping him finish, but there’s something so sexy about the way Chanyeol is whispering in his ear that his hips jerk into the next stroke, and he nods quickly.

 

“Good,” Chanyeol says.  “I just want to make you happy.”

 

There’s something sad about this.  About how desperate Chanyeol is to please him.  But this thought slips from Jongdae’s mind as he finally gets there when Chanyeol starts to stroke him much faster, but still just as gently.  Jongdae’s hips vibrate more than they have since he was with Tao, and he’s overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm.  He’s so thankful for the touch of another human being – instead of his own rough hand – that he whimpers, then cries out as he hits the peak of his climax.

 

“Chan-“ he starts, but lets out another strangled cry as the last of his semen shoots out of his cock and onto Chanyeol’s hand.

 

Surprisingly, it takes him a while to soften, but when he does, Chanyeol climbs into bed with him and curls against his side.  Jongdae’s almost shocked, never having seen such gestures of tenderness and intimacy from his friend.

 

“Chanyeol,” he whispers.

 

The man simply hums and starts to rub circles over Jongdae’s abdomen, making him shiver.

 

This continues for a few minutes, until Chanyeol’s touch becomes lighter, and it’s only his fingertips dancing over Jongdae’s skin.  It starts to tingle, and Jongdae is horrified to feel his cock twitch.

 

“S-Stop,” he moans.  “It feels-“

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says quickly, pulling his hand away.  “You should sleep.”

 

Nodding weakly, Jongdae switches the lamp off and shuts his eyes.

 

In the morning, Chanyeol wakes him by shaking his shoulder and says, “I’m going to help you stop.

 

“But-“ Jongdae starts to protest, but Chanyeol silences him by pressing his finger to the man’s lips.

 

“It’s going to be okay.  Trust me.”

 

Chanyeol spends the next few nights in Jongdae’s bed, stopping him every time Jongdae feels the urge to masturbate.  After a few more days, the redness on his crotch disappears, and his cock is less tender to the touch.  It no longer stings when he touches it to wash himself.  The hot water no longer bothers him.

 

When Chanyeol recognizes this one night, he says, “We’re going out.  Get dressed.”

 

Of course, Jongdae protests, but before he knows it, they’re back at the club, and he’s standing in front of Tao, shaking at the sight of his beauty.

 

“Well, hello there, Prince,” Tao greets him, offering a broad smile.  “Wondered if I’d see you back.”

 

“Give him your worst,” Chanyeol says, winking at the stripper and handing him another wad of cash.

 

By the time they’re in the room alone, before Tao even takes his clothes off, Jongdae’s hard and ready.

 

“Wow,” Tao says, seeing the bulge in his pants.  “Ready for me already, baby boy?”

 

 _Baby boy,_ Jongdae repeats in his head.  He likes that.  It makes him shiver.

 

Coming back to his senses, he nods.

 

“Okay,” Tao says with a smile, gently tugging Jongdae forward as he lays back on the bed.  “How would you like it this evening, sweetheart?  Anything special you want to try?”

 

Jongdae blushes.  There is one thing…

 

He hesitates.

 

Tao says, “You can tell me, sweetie.  Anything you want is okay.”

 

“Will you… Will you do me this time?”

 

“You want me to give it to you instead?” Tao asks to clarify.

 

Jongdae nods nervously.

 

“Okay.”

 

Tao’s still smiling as he gently undoes the button of Jongdae’s jeans, unzips him, and pulls his pants and boxers down in one go, slowly but in a smooth gesture of confidence.

 

“Lay down on your tummy, okay?” Tao asks softly, stroking Jongdae’s cheek.

 

Again, Jongdae nods, unable to speak.  The anticipation is making his balls ache.  He hasn’t cum in a week, and he thinks he might die from the pressure building between his legs.

 

Slowly, Tao slicks himself – he gets hard at the sight of Jongdae’s firm, bare ass – and then wipes the lube down the crack of Jongdae’s ass, making sure to push some into his entrance, spreading him gently with his fingers.

 

“It hurts at first, but when I hit your prostate, it’s gonna feel really good.  Okay?” Tao warns him.

 

Jongdae nods.

 

Then, Tao’s pushing into him, and Jongdae cries out, because it does hurt.  But after a few aching seconds, he feels the head of Tao’s cock pressing against something tender and sensitive inside him, and he instinctively pushes his ass back against Tao’s crotch, his body longing for more pressure on his prostate.

 

“You okay, baby boy?”

 

Jongdae’s hips jerk as he shivers at the words “baby boy.”  It sounds so heavenly, and something about it gets him off.  Not to mention, the feeling of fullness is overwhelming.

 

“Nnng,” he moans, turning his face into the pillow to stifle the louder moans that follow when Tao starts to move inside him.

 

“Turn your head,” Tao offers gently.  Then, he whispers seductively, “I want to hear you when I make you you cum.”

 

Again, Jongdae’s hips jerk.  He loves the sound of Tao’s voice.  It’s intoxicating.  But there’s something differing in the sound now.  It sounds like… longing.  Genuine longing.  Does Tao want him too?  But, no, Jongdae reasons.  That’s impossible.

 

But soon, Tao starts to let out grunts that are muffled and slightly high-pitched.  With every movement, his breaths quicken and grow more labored, and Jongdae’s heart races as he feels something shocking: Tao’s thighs starting to shake.  Is he really going to cum?  From being inside  _him?_

“God,” Jongdae gasps, when Tao reaches around to his front and grips his cock.  “Shit.”

 

“You’re so tight, baby boy,” Tao says, his pitch higher than before.

 

The words are slightly strangled, and Jongdae can tell it took effort to get them out.

 

“Gonna… Gonna cum,” Tao tells him.

 

He’s whimpering now.

 

“Okay?” he manages to ask.

 

Jongdae whimpers back, nodding desperately.  He’s dying to feel Tao’s hot seed filling him, burning his insides.  He doesn’t have to wake long.  As soon as Tao gets his permission, his starts to stroke Jongdae’s cock more quickly, and his hips jerk forward, harder than before, pressing the head of his own length against Jongdae’s most sensitive organ.  When Jongdae feels the heat of Tao’s cum and the way Tao pinches the head of his cock gently, he reaches his own climax, nearly screaming as he feels relief washing over him.

 

“Oh, God,” Tao says, breathless as he collapses on top of Jongdae, his hands stroking the man’s strong arms.  “You’re perfect.”

 

Jongdae has a sudden fear that this is all an act.  Of course it’s an act.  He’s a fool if he thinks Tao is enjoying this too.  Yes, he came, but that’s a viological reaction, right?  This is his job.

 

But when Tao says, “Please… Keep coming back to me.  I promise I’ll take care of you.  Whenever you want.  Just… please.  Come back.”

 

Jongdae’s heart stops when he hears this.

 

“Please?” Tao begs, after a moment of silence.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae finally says.  “I’ll come back to you.”

 

He’s busy with practice almost every night for the next week, so he can’t return just yet, but the urges are worse than before, and the first night, as soon as he gets home, he jerks himself off.

 

The second night, Chanyeol comes in to check on him and finds him doing the same.  When he sees how hard Jongdae’s pulling on his cock, he quickly advances on him and pulls his hands away.

 

“Hey.  Hey.  Gentle, remember?  If you’ve really gotta do this, be gentle.”

 

Jongdae whimpers, half-way to orgasm.

 

“Here,” Chanyeol says.  “Let me help.”

 

For some reason, Jongdae had forgotten the lube that Chanyeol had left in the drawer of his bedside table, but he’s grateful when Chanyeol pulls it out and slathers his length with it.  He’s also grateful for how warm Chanyeol’s hands are.  The heat turns him on and makes his cock pulse harder, longing for release.

Chanyeol moves his hands even slower than the first time, his touch light and careful.  The way he’s holding back makes Jongdae whimper.

 

“More,” he pleads.  “Harder.  Please.”

 

But Chanyeol shakes his head, refusing.  Then, he climbs into bed with Jongdae and straddles his lap, continuing to stroke him slowly.

 

“Gentle,” he whispers.  “Besides, it makes it last longer, but keeps it feeling good.”

 

“Ahhh,” Jongdae says.

 

It’s half sigh, half whimper, and Chanyeol likes the sound.  In fact, he’s also getting hard, and when Jongdae opens his eyes, feeling Chanyeol hesitate, he sees the bulge growing in his boxers.

 

“I… Sorry,” Chanyeol blurts, covering himself with his left hand and going back to stroking Jongdae with his right.

 

“No.  Wait,” Jongdae says, quickly pulling Chanyeol’s hand away, despite his reluctance to relinquish the stimulation of his cock.

 

Then, Jongdae’s hands are reaching into Chanyeol’s boxers.

 

“Mmm,” Jongdae hums, feeling how hard he is.  “Feels good.”

 

He knows it’s not Tao, but he’s not lying.  It does feel good. Chanyeol’s girth is thicker, even though his cock doesn’t have the length of Tao’s.  The thickness makes Jongdae wonder what it might feel like inside him, and he shivers, his own cock twitching with longing.

 

But he focuses on his friend as he strokes his length, his touch gentle, but slightly firmer than Chanyeol’s.

 

Feeling the first stroke and Jongdae’s grip on his length, Chanyeol gasps, “Ahh!  Hyung…”

 

Jongdae likes being called hyung, he realizes.  Something about it turns him on.  Maybe it’s the way Chanyeol says it.  Maybe it’s the fact that he sounds so absolutely desperate and loving.  Maybe it’s just the hormones talking.

 

When Chanyeol starts to shake, though, Jondae has a sudden desire for his own release.  A desire to feel  _Chanyeol’s_ cum inside him.  A curiosity that wins over as he gently pushes his friend to the side and rolls onto his stomach.

 

“Your turn to feel good, Channy.”

 

The new nickname makes Chanyeol’s heart stop, and so does the sight of Jongdae’s ass, inviting him to cum.

 

“You want… You want me inside you?” Chanyeol asks him dumbly, shocked.

 

“Yes,” Jongdae tells him, his cock aching.

 

Chanyeol’s cock is aching too, but this is more than he ever expected.  All he wanted was to make his hyung feel good.  To satisfy his needs and keep him happy.  But here they were, with Jongdae telling him it was okay to satisfy himself too.

 

“Channy,” Jondae says.  “Come here, baby.”

 

Chanyeol’s melting.  And then, as he slicks Jongdae’s asshole with lube and slowly pushes himself inside, he’s coming undone.  To his intense embarrassment, he’s ready to cum as soon as he feels the tight squeeze of Jongdae clenching around his length.

 

“Shit,” he breathes.  “Oh… Oh my…”

 

 _Please, no.  Please, no,_ he begs any gods that exist.   _Not yet.  Not yet!_

 

But three slow, aching thrusts later, he unravels inside Jongdae, his semen filling the cavity of Jongdae’s ass.

 

“Oh, my God,” he gasps.  “I’m so sorry.”

 

Jongdae is smiling, though, and starts to say, “That was-“ but stops when he feels Chanyeol start to pull out.

 

It feels good, and he moans softly, feeling the sensation of movement inside him.

 

Hearing this and quickly remembering Jongdae’s need to cum too, Chanyeol finishes pulling out, but presses his crotch against Jongdae’s ass and reaches around him, stroking him just as gently as before.

 

“Please,” he whispers.

 

Jongdae, confused, asks through labored breaths, “Please what?”

 

“Please cum for me, Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae sighs at the invitation and the tenderness in Chanyeol’s voice.  It doesn’t take long for him to fill the request, and Chanyeol’s hand.  His cum explodes from the tip of his cock and soaks his friend’s fingers.  Even as Jongdae softens, though, Chanyeol continues to rub him lightly and play with the slit of his cock.

 

“Mmm,” Jongdae says tiredly, shutting his eyes again.  “You’re so good.”

 

He thinks of Tao briefly, but when Chanyeol stiffens against him again, having been given enough time to recover, he returns to reality.

 

“Oh, sweetie,” he coos, smirking at the fact that Chanyeol is already hard for him again.  “Did you like that?”

 

“Did you?”

 

Jongdae nods, and it’s true.  Something about the slow, gentle pace drags out his orgasm and makes it last longer.  He loves it.

 

The next time he sees Tao, it’s the following weekend, and to his surprise, as soon as the door to the private room is shut, Tao shoves him against it, kisses him hard, and pushes his tongue past Jongdae’s lips.

 

“I missed you,” Tao tells him, then kisses him again.

 

Jongdae’s surprised, but he’s missed Tao too, so he smiles and reaches between the young man’s legs to feel his erection.  He’s glad that Tao is so easily aroused, because he is too, and he doesn’t think he can wait any longer for another orgasm.

 

“Do you want me?” Tao asks him.

 

Jongdae says, “Yes,” and lets Tao push him down onto the bed in response.

 

Even more to his surprise, Tao kisses him again and grabs his cock more roughly than he ever has before, jerking him hard.  A rush floods them both, and Jongdae feels his balls aching for release.

 

“I need you,” Tao says.  “Let me take you, baby boy.  Please.”

 

So they’ve started something.  Something more than sex.  It feels good to be wanted.  To be needed like this.

 

Jongdae lets Tao push him into the mattress and pin him down.  His touch his so rough that Jongdae’s heart races.  It’s so much more intense than before, and the passion exploding between them is too much.

 

“You’re so hard for me,” Tao points out with a smile.

 

Jongdae just nods as Tao quickly slicks his entrance and his own length, then pushes into him fast and hard.  He gasps from the pain of it, but the sound gets strangled and turns into a loud, low moan as the head of Tao’s cock slams against his prostate.

 

“Fuck,” he moans.  “Fuck, Taozi.”

 

“I’m gonna take you so hard.”

 

Jongdae whimpers, “Please,” in response, his breath hitching and getting caught in his chest as Tao starts to pound him harder from behind.

 

He gasps again and lets out a strangled cry as Tao’s hand jerks him hard.  It almost hurts, but it’s such a rush, and it’s so intense, that Jongdae thinks he might cum right then and there.  But somehow, he’s able to hold it in.  He wants to feel Tao filling him.  It’s his favorite moment of their encounters.  This new intensity is overwhelming, though, and Jongdae thinks he might actually pass out, but Tao interrupts this thought by jerking his hips forward in a faster, non-rhythmic, frantic pace.  The unpredictability of the thrusts keeps Jongdae on edge.  It’s not enough of a steady rhythm for his body to work with.  He tries to push his ass back to meet Tao’s movements, but it’s too much, too fast, too hard, and he can’t.  Tao’s riding him roughly, using one hand on his back to steady himself as they both start shaking violently.

 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae cries.  “Fuck me, Taozi!”

 

And the young man does, even harder, if that was possible, and Jongdae starts to scream with every thrust, completely delirious.  The room spins, so he squeezes his eyes shut.  With one final hard jerk of Tao’s hips, Tao cums in his ass.  Jongdae has taken to stroking himself.  In Tao’s frenzy of thrusts, he’s forgotten about Jongdae’s cock, because Jongdae’s still gasping, moaning, and screaming from the repeated pressure of the head of Tao’s cock on his prostate.

 

“Hard,” Tao orders, referring to the way Jongdae is jerking his hand.  “Harder.”

 

Tao keeps rubbing himself against Jongdae’s ass after he pulls out, knowing that the sensation of skin on skin helps get him off, and the frantic strokes quickly bring Jongdae to his own orgasm.  He cries out Tao’s name, almost screaming it, as he cums.  He doesn’t even care if everyone else in the building can hear him.  All that matters is this moment.

 

That night, as Jongdae lays in bed, processing the intensity of what had happened between them, his door opens, and Chanyeol steps quietly into his bedroom.

 

There’s a moment of silence as Jondgae looks at him, confused by his expression of sadness.

 

“I’m jealous,” Chanyeol finally explains.  “I want to make you cum too.”

 

Jongdae pauses and considers this.  Now, he knows he’s in trouble.  He can’t stop thinking about Tao.  Except… when Chanyeol touches him.  And Chanyeol wants him too.  Apparently, he’s even jealous of Tao.  This surprises Jongdae, but he finds himself liking it.  Liking the thought of two men wanting to please him so badly.  Wanting to be pleased by him.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Jongdae beckons, making Chanyeol’s heart stop.

 

The younger man obeys and crawls into Jongdae’s bed, laying himself between his friend’s legs, longing to be closer to him.  But he’s quickly distracted by what he hadn’t planned for: the way their crotches rubbed against each other as their bodies slid together.

 

“Mmm,” Jongdae says.  “Love that.”

 

Chanyeol can’t help but smile.  He rocks his hips forward to tease Jongdae, rubbing himself purposefully until they both get hard, which doesn’t take long.

 

“I missed you,” Chanyeol tells him.

 

Jongdae smiles, but doesn’t say it back.  It wouldn’t be true.  When Jongdae’s with Tao, he doesn’t think about Chanyeol.  Then again, when he’s with Chanyeol, he doesn’t think about Tao either.  Now, all he thinks about is the hard cock rubbing against his own, through two layers of thin fabric.

 

Realizing what this is doing for Jongdae, Chanyeol keeps smiling and continues to rock his body forward, moving his hips in small, light circles to make sure to stimulate Jongdae’s erection as much as possible.

 

“Kiss me,” Jongdae finally says, after whimpering a few times.

 

Chanyeol can’t believe he’s saying this.  Can’t believe Jongdae wants him too.  He knows Jongdae can’t get enough of Tao, and he hates it.  But at least Jongdae is here, now, with him.  Alone.  Touching him.

 

They kiss.  It’s slow, not hurried, and soon, Chanyeol is sucking lightly on Jongdae’s lower lip.  It’s driving Jongdae crazy.

 

Jongdae moans, “Mmm,” into the kiss and lifts his hips to meet Chanyeol’s continuous slow movements.  “More.”

 

“I could make you cum just like this, I think,” Chanyeol tells him.  “Just like this.”

 

Jongdae whimpers.  He wants to deny it and ask for more.  What he really wants is Chanyeol’s thick cock filling his ass.  But he doesn’t ask for this.  He just nods, being honest.

 

Chanyeol keeps moving and rocking his hips, until he finally feels Jongdae’s thighs shaking.  It’s a sure sign that he’s about to cum. Not to mention, Jongdae’s whimpers are getting louder and more breathy.  Chanyeol knows it’s coming, but he wants to drag it out, so he stops.  When Jongdae whines in protest, he moves again.  Then stops.  Another whine.  Again.  Stops.  Whining.  Stops.  Again. Again.  Again.  Again.

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae breathes.  “How are you doing that?  You’re… You’re not.. Oh, God.”

 

“Don’t cum,” Chanyeol pleads.  “Not yet.  I want more.  I want to listen to you moan.”

 

“Can’t… Can’t stop.  Fuck, Chanyeol.  Please.”

 

“Please, don’t.”

 

“Can’t.  Chanyeol!”

 

Chanyeol stops completely, making Jongdae gasp.  He whines loudly in protest and lifts his hips to increase the friction, but Chanyeol pulls away and waits until Jongdae whines even louder.  It’s more desperate.  So desperate that Chanyeol can’t deny him any longer.  But he does want more, so he takes himself out of his boxers, then pulls Jongdae’s erection out of his, and rubs the heads of their cocks together, earning another gasp from his friend.

 

“Shit,” Jongdae whimpers.  “God, please.”

 

Chanyeol traces his fingers lightly up Jongdae’s shaft, making Jongdae shiver violently.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps.

 

Chanyeol gently grips his length and rubs their cocks together again.  Then stops.

 

“Please!” Jongdae cries.  “I need to cum.”

 

“You will,” Chanyeol tells him.  “With me inside you.”

 

So gently that Jongdae barely knows he’s being touched, Chanyeol rolls him onto his stomach and presses his length between his legs from behind.  Jongdae gasps, yet again.  After rubbing himself between Jongdae’s cheeks a few times, Chanyeol grabs the lube from the nightstand and slicks Jongdae’s entrance, spreading him wide with his fingers.  When Chanyeol’s cock finally enters him, Jongdae moans loudly.  The other group members can probably hear them, but again, he doesn’t care.  He just needs to cum again.  Just need Chanyeol to fuck him and fill him with his hot, sticky seed.

 

“I wanna make love to you,” Chanyeol whispers, and Jongdae is caught of guard by this.

 

He doesn’t know what to say as Chanyeol moves in and out, so slowly that Jongdae thinks he might scream.  But he doesn’t scream.  He just moans, loud and low, and Chanyeol carefully strokes his length, in matching rhythm to his thrusts, and it drives Jongdae crazy.

 

When he becomes breathless himself and hears Jongdae grunt and gasp with every stroke, Chanyeol says, “Okay.  Okay.  Cum for me.”

 

“Fuck,” Jongdae whimpers.  “You’re so-“

 

But his words are cut off by the strangled cry that escapes them both simultaneously as they both cum at the same time.  Jongdae’s world is spinning as Chanyeol’s semen erupts from the head of his cock inside him, and his own seed spills into Chanyeol’s hand.

 

“I love you,” Chanyeol breathes, relaxing against Jongdae’s back and stroking his shoulder.

 

Not knowing what to say, Jongdae freezes.  When he realizes that he feels it too, that it’s not just the sex that keeps him here, he does say it back.


End file.
